


I Only See You

by aromanticjungkook (missbutterfly)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbutterfly/pseuds/aromanticjungkook
Summary: In some ways this is Javi’s favourite part; having Yuzu pliant and warm, curled up as close as he can get.(will be locked from saturday onwards)





	I Only See You

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this scene like??? 3 months ago bc i was in desperate need of soft content ;; and i feel like we need some again before worlds so enjoy this??? post-smut cuddling ig

Yuzu presses several wet, tiny kisses onto the muscle of Javi’s shoulder. Javi sighs against Yuzu’s ear, turning his head to kiss his cheek again before pulling back. Yuzu’s fingertips pinch into his back desperately so Javi stays close, brushing the tips of their noses together gently. Yuzu’s breath stutters out of him, warm and damp against Javi’s mouth. 

“Are you okay?” Javi asks quietly. “Are you with me?”

Yuzu nods weakly. 

Javi kisses the scar on his chin, the hollow of his neck and collarbone, passing down over his frantically beating heart, across his ribs and the protrusion of his hip bone. The blooming smudges on sides get extra attention, Javi lingering longer there, gently sweeping his tongue over the marked skin. Yuzu whimpers above him, pushes his hip into Javi’s soft touch. Javi reaches back and detaches one of Yuzu’s hands, pulling it in front of him to press a few tender kisses to his palm, to the tips of each of his fingers. He makes to brush his lips over the inside of Yuzu’s wrist but Yuzu twitches away from it, goosebumps spreading up his shaking arms. Javi coos under his breath at the way Yuzu’s breath hitches, and leans down to kiss the softness under his belly button in apology. 

Javi lets his forehead rest against Yuzu’s stomach. He takes in the warmth of Yuzu under him, the scent of his skin, the quivering of his flesh; every part of him that is purely Yuzu and could never be mistaken for anyone else. Javi’s senses are full of him, and he allows himself a quick prayer that they always will be.

Javi fits his hands perfectly against the marks of his fingertips, applying the gentlest pressure. He clenches his jaw as Yuzu’s slender torso shudders in his hold, Yuzu arching his back slightly into the feeling. His face is ruddy and wet, the flush spreading sweetly across his chest, his hair a mess against the pillow and his plush bottom lip caught between his teeth. He is every temptation of Javi’s come to life and Javi has to breathe deeply against the sudden, intense pressure in his lungs, begging him to take Yuzu apart again. Yuzu would be into it, Javi knows, but every part of him is hypersensitive, so Javi smiles down at him, trying to offset the likely visible hunger in his gaze. Yuzu smiles back at him, his eyes crinkling adorably, and just like that the steel in Javi’s chest subsides into a gentle warmth once more. He strokes his thumbs across Yuzu’s sides and Yuzu’s smile grows, eyes lost almost entirely lost above his puffy cheeks. Javi leans down to kiss his flushed skin. Yuzu hums under the attention and his hands come up to link behind Javi’s head. His fingers thread into Javi’s hair and start stroking over his scalp. 

“Hello beautiful,” Javi murmurs, brushing more kisses against Yuzu’s damp skin where his tears trickle down his temples, trying to sooth the last of them away.

“How is the prettiest, most wonderful man I’ve ever met?” Javi asks, pressing cheek-to-cheek with Yuzu.

A breathy giggle bursts across the side of Javi’s face and he chuckles in return. The rasp of Javi’s facial hair against Yuzu’s soft skin makes Yuzu hum, and Javi feels him press into the sensation for a moment before pulling back to smile at him, his tears finally gone.

“Perfect,” Yuzu says, the edges of his breath still unsteady.

“J-Javi okay?” he asks, barely more than a whisper.

Javi presses his forehead to Yuzu’s, sharing his still-shaking breaths. “Yes baby, I’m okay,” he says. “What about you? Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah,” Yuzu breathes. “Still…” he trails off and gently wiggles his head from side to side, his nose following the motion against Javi’s.

“Well,” Javi says, and pecks the edge of Yuzu’s smile. “We can stay here for as long as you want.”

Yuzu beams, fingers curling shyly along the back of Javi’s neck. 

“Cuddling?” he asks sweetly.

Javi answers by sliding his hands along his back and pulling him closer, chest-to-chest. Yuzu’s bird boned rib cage always feels deceptively fragile against Javi’s but Javi knows that a layer of gold and steel lies underneath. Yuzu clings tighter around his neck and Javi sweeps his hands down, cupping his large hands over Yuzu’s ass. Yuzu hums and latches onto his sides with his thighs, and Javi gently eases them over, flopping down onto the bed. Yuzu lets out tiny squeak as he settles onto Javi’s chest. He squeaks again when Javi cheekily squeezes his ass.

“Javi stop,” Yuzu whines. 

“Sorry cariño,” Javi soothes, and let's go, stroking down Yuzu’s thighs instead. “Are you still sore?”

Yuzu tucks his nose under Javi’s ear and sighs against his skin. “Not really,” he says. “Just… warm? I don’t know.”

“I’ll check you over later just in case.”

Yuzu giggles. “You want to see my butt,” he says.

Javi laughs in return, a deep rumble in his chest. “You’ve caught me.”

“Naughty Javi.”

Javi brings his arms up around Yuzu’s back, one hand braced along the back of Yuzu’s neck, and pulls his body as close to Javi’s as he can. 

“Not naughty,” Javi says, lips brushing Yuzu’s temple. “Just concerned.”

In some ways this is Javi’s favourite part; having Yuzu pliant and warm, curled up as close as he can get. He’s sweetest like this - kittenish even - basking in the feeling of Javi’s skin on his. His shivers have calmed, the feverish heat of him has softened, and Javi knows he just wants as much of Javi’s attention as he can get. Javi is always more than willing to give Yuzu that - more than willing to give Yuzu anything.

Yuzu had been so beautiful earlier, writhing beneath him; Javi’s fingers, mouth and cock taking him apart, gentle and slow. It’s a picture and a feeling that Javi will never forget for as long as he lives. To have this incredible, gorgeous boy whimpering for him, crying so easily - needy and responsive - is a blessing in some ways. In others it's a duty. Sometimes it's like this is Javi’s purpose, to take Yuzu down a few pegs, to help the tension bleed out of him until he knows nothing but pleasure. Then when Javi looks down at him and sees the sweat on his neck and the tears crawling down the flaming blush on his cheeks, it’s like he’s seeing something made only for him to see. The vulnerability in Yuzu’s eyes when Javi accidentally leans away too far and Yuzu loses the heat of him, or how he isn’t thinking about how his body looks or what his expression is doing. These are only for Javi. Just like how Javi always chases the feeling of Yuzu’s fingers in his hair, Yuzu’s nails down his back; or the particular noises he makes under the slick drag of Yuzu’s tongue, the way Yuzu can sometimes make Javi work for it. These are only for Yuzu.

Javi lets out a shaking breath and strokes his thumb along the short hairs on the back of Yuzu’s neck. Yuzu all but purrs in contentment.

“Are you thinking?” Yuzu mumbles.

“I’m always thinking,” Javi says, fighting to keep his voice steady.

“Yes,” Yuzu snarks. “But you got tense.”

Had he? Javi hadn’t noticed. He forces the muscles in his torso to unclench but it takes longer that he’d expected. Yuzu kisses his shoulder.

“What is Javi thinking?” Yuzu asks.

He doesn’t lie. “About you.”

“Then why your chest go all hard?” 

“Just got caught up in something.”

Yuzu snorts into his neck. “Not the answer,” he says.

Javi smiles fondly. “Oh you want a proper answer?” he teases, and then laughs when Yuzu gently pinches the skin just under his nipple. 

Javi nudges the softness of Yuzu’s cheek with his shoulder, laughing again at the low, annoyed groan that it draws out. He releases his hold on Yuzu’s neck and trails his hand back down the curve of Yuzu’s spine. Yuzu sits up slightly, one cheek bright pink from being pressed against him. Javi doesn't resist the urge to peck the point of his cheekbone, reveling in the bright glow of Yuzu’s happy, shy smile.

“What?” Yuzu asks, eyes sparkling.

Javi matches his smile. “I love you,” he says. 

God, he’ll never get tired of how Yuzu’s face changes whenever he says it. It’s like everything loosens just a bit, the corners of his lips and eyes going slack, like a tiny, constant tension has been taken away by Javi’s words. 

Yuzu ducks his head, the petal pink trail over his nose like a siren call of his embarrassment. He fidgets slightly, avoiding Javi’s soft, persistent stare, but so obviously pleased, his teeth nipping at the corner of his mouth.

Javi gives him a minute like he always does, happily drinking in the sight of Yuzu committing his words to memory. After a few more seconds Yuzu meets his gaze again.

“I love you too,” he says, quiet but firm, his expression open. Javi’s lungs constrict.

It’s not often Yuzu says it in English. He isn’t as open as Javi is about saying it, but he’ll always say it back during moments like this. However, more often than not, it’s in mumbled japanese, the familiar curl of his natural language helping him along. Speaking in english is never comfortable for Yuzu, it’s something he has to fight through, but for Javi he tries his best. Javi appreciates that every second they’re in each other’s company. He soaks in the feeling of those words - halted and strange, and so endearing - and beckons Yuzu closer to press his lips to his once more.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed another no-context "fic" lmao 
> 
> speaking off i'm currently working on a part two of my bed-sharing fic and i really hope the second chapter of my euros fic will be done before worlds but i'm not going to promise bc i dont wanna put pressure on myself ;;
> 
> thank u for reading uwu


End file.
